1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device that controls a recording device, a recording system that includes the recording device and the control device, a control method for the control device, and a storage medium that stores a program for controlling the control device.
2. Related Art
Recording systems that include a control device (host device) to which a driver for a recording device such as a printer is installed, and a recording device connected to the control device, and record by the recording device as controlled by the control device as a result of communication between the control device and the recording device using a function of the printer driver, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-72525.
The commands with which a particular recording device is compatible, meaning the commands input from the control device that the recording device can process, vary according to the model and version of the recording device. As a result, a printer driver is typically written for each particular model or version of recording device, and the appropriate printer driver is installed to the control device.
However, when printer drivers are developed for specific models and versions of recording devices, the number of printer drivers that must be written tends to increase as the number of models and versions of recording devices increase, resulting in increased development cost and installation problems. To reduce the cost of development and make installation easier, and reduce the number of printer drivers that must be developed and installed, the ability to control plural recording devices that are compatible with different command languages by a control device to which a single printer driver is installed is therefore desirable.